


[podfic] Kindred

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Dark, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Jesus and Judas weren't always friends.Podfic of Kindred by thedevilchicken.
Relationships: Jesus Christ & Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Kindred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621053) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



**Reader's notes:** thank you to thedevilchicken for having blanket permission!  
Since I'll never be over the 2019 Barbican production of this show, I've shamelessly picked a picture of that cast for the cover. Thank you to Hikary for finding the image for me!  
Am I the only one, or does Judas have some strong Grantaire vibes in this fic? Whether it was intentional or not, it made me love him even more.  
This was recorded for week 2 of VoiceTeam 2020.

**Length:** 4:12  


**MP3 download:** [archive.org](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/4/items/jcs-kindred/%28JCS%29%20Kindred.mp3) | [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vq6bjrmg7armyb4/%28JCS%29_Kindred.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
